Darkened Light
by youngmuniiszJ03iszhea
Summary: Sakura lost her family at a young age. Now on a team with Naruto & Sasuke, she faces conflicts including... LOVE!SASUSAKU No Flames.
1. Change in my life

pHaTJ03: HEY PEOPLE!!!

Sakura: Finally we get to start.

pHaTJ03: Come on Sakura, have some fun. Hey why don't we go and make fun of Karin.

Sakura: SHANNARO!!! What are we standing around for lets go.

pHaTJ03: Not until you say it.

Sakura: Alright. pHaTJ03 does not own Naruto. Now hurry up. I have a book full of jokes on the slut.

My Darkened Light

By: pHaTJ03

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura's POV

"Aaaahhh!!!". I awake from my slumber in sweat while breathing rapidly. My nightmare continues to haunt me. Its cause of what happened on that day that changed my outlook on life forever. Its engraved into my mind. Here is what happened a week after applying to the Ninja Academy.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"_**Mom, dad, niisan, I'm home. The bullies weren't in school today." My voice projected off the silent walls. Suddenly, I'm struck on the back of my head & soon unconscious.**_

_**When I wake up I'm tied up. They tied both my wrists & ankles. It seems I'm in the living room. Then I notice my whole clan are tied up in front of me. **_

"_**Mother, father, niisan, anyone, awaken!" I shouted. They all soon to wake up .Before they could reply about 10 men came into the room followed by someone who I believe to be their leader.**_

"_**Satoshi Haruno, you and your clan have been living a little to much of the highlife. You've slain my clan so of course I should return the favor. I mean a life for life, right?" This man is crazy to say that to father.**_

"_**Your clan were barely strong enough to fight. You may kill us but we are to not be taken lightly." My niisan, mother, & father reply. "Just please don't my baby." My mother says almost in tears.**_

"_**Fine. However, I'm going to make sure she watches you all die." He says.**_

"_**No don't do thi-" my fathers head is sliced off. It roles in front of my body as I scream & stare at shock of only my fathers head.**_

_**That night they made me watch everything. The blood & flesh were on my face. My **_

_**family chopped as if they were vegetables and the women including mother were raped. The mans name I remember was… Numadu.**_

_**FLASHBACKEND**_

I notice its 7:00 a.m. Today I graduate from the academy. I did my morning routine and got dressed in a sleeveless black belly shirt with a grey Haruno symbol, a fishnet t-shirt, my katana with a design of black cherry blossoms, my katana sheath, a sleeveless hood with a upside down v-cut to show my flat stomach, my bellybutton ring, a pair of black sandals, a pair of ninja shorts, fishnet leggings, one fingerless fishnet glove, & a black glove with a grey skull with crossbones. I combed my short red, black, & pink hair into a spiky ponytail. I put on my silver & red studded earrings, which matched my nails & left while grabbing a tomato.

On my way to the academy I met up with my 2 best friends Shikamaru & Choji. We had met when we had been cloud watching on the same spot. Even when my family was killed, we still had our bond. We all looked at each other and showed that we were ready.

"Hey Saku, you want some chips?" Choji asked me. He is so kind & fierce. Him & Shikamaru. People can make fun of me if they want but if they talk about them, their dead.

"No thanks Cho. I know how much you love your chips. Hey, Shika, you want to take a nap once we're in class?" I reply.

"You know me so well, Saku. Yeah. This whole thing is so troublesome. Though it was smart that you pretended to be a Sasuke fan just so everyone could underestimate you. Your learning more from me everyday." Shikamaru answers.

Yeah you heard him, right? Well let us see their reactions. Get ready, Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

pHaTJ03 : Hurry Sakura Say It! She's running away!

Sakura: REVIEW SHANNARO!!!! Karin your so dumb you went to Dr. Dre for a pap smear. Excuse me Dr. Dre my vaginas doing the beat box.

pHaTJ03: XDXDXD


	2. Team 7

**pHaTJ03: I'm back.**

**Sakura: Lets do it.**

**Both of us: I/we don't own Naruto.**

**xxxx**

**Sakura, Shikamaru, & Choji walked in the classroom & saw fan girls with a scary aura surrounding Naruto. It seems that it had involved Sasuke.**

**Sakuras POV**

" This is so troublesome." The 3 of us said. Everyone looked at us & then had wide eyes of clear shock. Well we would be surprised if we saw a fan girl go emo.

I think colors express ones emotions. Like how grey, red, & black stands for darkness, depression, & hatred. The murder of my clan is the reason I wear these type of clothes. The stares are starting to tick me off now.

"What?! You ain't ever seen an emo kunoichi before?!" I replied venomously. Shikamaru & Choji were laughing with tears in their eyes. The 3 of us sat in the back row so we wouldn't be seen eating or napping. As soon as we got in the back, me & Shikamaru were knocked out.

**Normal POV**

"Okay class here are the teams." Iruka stated.( Lets skip to team 7). "Alright Team 7. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, &…" the fan girls were leaning in suspense & excitement " Sakura Haruno." The fan girls screams woke the 3 up.

" What happened & who are you bitches looking at like that. I will punch you sluts in your mouths, you motherfuckers!!" Sakura replied angrily.

" Your on a team with Sasuke & Naruto." Sakura heard Iruka tell her.

" Oh alright." 3...2...1. "NNNAAANNNIII!!??!! This some bull!!"

**Sasukes POV**

Well this is just fantastic. Our sensei is freaking late & I'm here with a dobe & emo fan girl. If I just focus on my training & not something as pathetic as friendship. Then our sensei had walked in & the eraser board Naruto put on top of the door had fell & hit his head. I'm doomed.

**Normal POV**

" Well I hate you guys already." Kakashi responded to the 3 genin with a smile behind his mask.

" The feelings mutual." Sakura said.

" Well meet me on the roof so we can get to know each other easier. So don't keep me waiting." Kakashi said as he poofed on to the roof.

**On the Roof**

" Well lets start with the introductions, hm?" Kakashi saw Naruto & asked him what.

" What do you want to know?" Naruto had asked.

" Well, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, & your dream. For example, my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes , well I don't have to tell you like my dislikes. My dream is none of your business. As for hobbies, I have many." He said with a smile behind his covered up face.

' We only learned his name.' They'd all thought with a sweatdrop.

" Alright, you first blondie."

" My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Ramen, & my dislikes is the 3 minute wait for the Ramen to be done & teme. My hobby is trying different kinds of Ramen & my dream is to become the Hokage.

That way everyone will stop disrespecting me & treat me like I'm somebody." Naruto said in excitement.

" Alright. Your turn emo girl."

" My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are sleeping, reading, chips, shogi, & hanging with my 2 best friends. My dislikes are many including you & Sasuke. My hobbies are meditation & training. My dream is to prove that to my clan that I am strong enough to avenge them. Though it is not my main purpose."

" Finally, you emo boy."

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things & pretty much don't like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it into a reality. I'm going to restore my clan & destroy… a certain someone"

" Alright meet me in the training grounds tomorrow at 6:00 a.m. . Also don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up. Ja ne."

**The Next Day at the Training Fields**

Sasuke made it at the bridge at 5:45 a.m. & saw Sakura meditating with a book bag. He was pissed off that she came before him. He leaned his body on the bridge rails. Around 6:45 a.m., Naruto came.

" Good morning Sakura-Chan. Teme." "Dobe."

" Naruto, Sasuke, eat this. A ninja must never have malnutrition in battle. Here's some ramen & tomatoes." As they ate in silence, they thought of what would occur today.

At 9:00 a.m. Kakashi finally came. " Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life."

" Liar! Well why you asked us to come here."

" Well, it's a test. Your going to have to try & grab these bells. However, one of you will have to go back to the academy."

" Shall we begin then sensei." Sakura said in her fighting pose.

The battle shall begin.

xx


	3. Who is Sakura Haruno?

J03: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.

Sakura: Yahoo!

Karin: Booooooooooooo! **8-O**

J03: Shut the fuck up. Sakura, the jokes.

Me and Sakura: Your so fat that when you it was chilly outside, you got a bowl and went outside. You're so dumb, that when you wanted some dinner, you lit up your pockets and said, 'Hot Pockets.'

Karin: How your ugly ass fat self knows?

J03: **:`(**

Sakura: I'm going to kill youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. J03 unfortunately doesn't own Naruto.

Normal POV

Naruto was at the moment hanging from a tree by a rope. Kakashi watched the idiotic boy struggling by his feet to get off the plant. The masked jonin then said, "Your really different from the other 2 and I'm not just talking about personality. You bark, but do you have the bite? Its sad really, I was hoping to expect a bit more from a clown but oh well."

He then pulled out his book but before he could read the R- rated content, shuriken and kunai whizzed by with a direct hit at the jonin. Naruto's mouth was open in shock, while the thrower with the symbol of the famous Uchiha clan was smirking with smugness. But the sounding of a poof and in the midst of it inside was a log decorated with the weapons thrown. Sasuke stared in shock at the piece of lumber. Cursing under his breath, he ran to get away from the original spot. If he didn't he would get caught and be unable to get a bell.

'_God damn it! I need that damn bell if I'm ever going to succeed in the death of Itachi. I should go and see what might happen to Sakura to analyze his skills.'_

'_**Also, to get a look at that sexy chick. Oh god, that belly button ring, it's such a fucking turn on. I mean she must be a bad girl. Hey Outer, why don't you say we give her a spanking on that cute, fat-'**_

'_O_o. Who the hell are you? And are you crazy or what? That's SAKURA!'_

'_**I KNOW! Oh and I'm your inner.'**_

'_My inner?'_

_**An inner is a manifestation. Nahhh, I'm just messing with you. An inner is the person who shows what you truly feel.'**_

'_Are you on crack or cocaine or BOTH? That's Sakura for Kami's Sake! I definitely do not have those types of feelings for Sakura.'_

'_**Are you trying to convince me or your self? You can't say that new attitude change doesn't pike your interests?'**_

'…_.__'_

'_**Ahah. I caught my constantly grudging inner**__**…**__** in LOVE?'**_

'_You're a fucking crazy idiot!''_

'_**Well, I'll let you get back to your shit. Good luck!'**_

'_Hn.'_

'_**-_-.' **_

Sasuke's inner goes back into the recesses of Sasuke's mind, leaving Sasuke with a question in his head.

'_Do I like and/or maybe even LOVE, Sakura?'_

With that question in head, he sprinted off with the thought of loving the pink-headed vixen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi was surfing through the trees looking for the wilted Cherry Blossom. He could sense no amount of her chakra anywhere in the premises. He was surprised to know that a rookie could have such ability at the age. Some chunin can't even do that. When he looked to the side he saw her lying down behind the bushes. He got an idea.

'_**Ninja Essential #2: Genjutsu.'**_

With that thought in mind, he went behind the young genin and was doing multiple hand signs. Before he could say the name of the jutsu, the _supposed_ Sakura had exploded into smoke. Before he could start thinking in shock, he looked behind him and saw a fist coming straight towards him. He could feel the chakra impacted into the seemingly gentle hand.

Sakura opened then closed her fist. Then, she sprinted and screamed, "Let's Go!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J03: Hey I hoped you liked the story.

Sakura: Well I loved it.

J03: Hey, I have a proposition.

Sakura: What?

J03: Choose one of these 3 animals?

White Baby Tiger with 5 scrolls on its back.

A bird that can also turn into a bat.

The Pokémon aipom. (IT'S A MONKEY!)

J03: So which one?

Sakura: I don't know. Remember read and review. *Kisses*.


End file.
